


A First For Everything

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Moaning, Nipple Play, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “Think of it this way: you get a blowjob in a different plane of existence.”“D-Dude, how could you say that so casually?”Smut fic
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back with another smut fic with these two because I'm a thirsty hoe for Ryuji. The boy needs love. I want to romance him in game.
> 
> I'm sorry for my thirstiness. Hope you enjoy!

Ryuji never expected to befriend the transfer student with a criminal record. He certainly didn’t expect to grow closer to him by taking on an alternate dimension of his corrupted gym teacher and gaining super powers. The former track star didn’t expect to join a gang of rebellious teenagers with said super powers, changing the hearts of wicked adults. And honestly, he’s content with how these events occurred.

Over the passing months of being with the transfer student, he didn’t expect to grow enamored with him, causing a bisexual awakening in him. When said transfer student had confessed his feelings for him, he never saw it coming. He never thought his perfect and talented best friend, Akira Kurusu, could ever fall for someone like him. The faux blonde happily reciprocated his best friend’s feelings. He never wanted to let him go. He never wants to wake up if this was a dream.

On that day Ryuji was in his first ever serious relationship, albeit still kept in secret from his friends, mother, and the world. Ryuji was no doubt overjoyed to have Akira more than just a friend, but he wasn’t ready to flaunt his relationship to the public yet after being considered straight for his whole life. His loving boyfriend was more than okay to take things slow and steady with him.

Today, Ryuji wanted to go a little further with Akira than just make out sessions and experimental touches on each other’s bodies. Akira’s schedule has been so busy lately that they haven’t had a full day dedicated to each other. The stars seemed to have aligned in their favor and Akira was happy to indulge in his boyfriend’s request.

His attic in LeBlanc was a no go as it was still open for customers. They could have gone to Ryuji’s place since his mom wouldn’t be home till later, but Akira had other ideas. Perhaps they could be somewhere else entirely, just them with no one to bother them unless their friends really searched out for them.

“Uh… I mean this is one way for us to have some privacy.” Ryuji scratched his head. They were in a safe area in Mementos, seated in the little shelter as trains carrying no one rushed pass them.

They had changed into their Phantom Thieves attire. Joker gently placed his hand on Skull’s thigh and caressed it, as a way to set the mood and have his right hand man calm down at the thought that they were going to do this. “Think of it this way: you get a blowjob in a different plane of existence.” He gave him his traditional Joker smirk.

Thankful of his mask covering his face, Skull flushed at the thought of having his boyfriend in between his legs. “D-Dude, how could you say that so casually?” The scarlet gloved hand on his thigh was definitely doing something in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, that’s what we’re about to do in a bit right?” He leaned closer and rested his head on the faux blonde’s shoulder, pinning down the oversized collar. “Tell me Skull, what made you want to take things further?” His voice low and sultry.

Skull swallowed a lump on his throat. What would he say? That seeing his boyfriend’s slim and slightly more toned body in the gym change room arouses him every time? That he wished he could have gotten a blowie from him under the moonlight of the sandy beach of Hawaii? (Ryuji regretted not realizing his feelings for Akira at the time. He thought that the bikini babes could get his mind out of the thought of falling for Akira, which sort of worked. But it just confirmed that he swung both ways.) That he recently jerked off in his steamy shower at the thought of Akira in there with him?

“Um… I, uh…” His mind going blank, face getting redder under his mask, eyes mesmerized at the red glove still caressing him, slowly sending blood in his lower region.

Joker chuckled. “A little embarrassed are we?” He briefly stopped caressing and used both hands to untangle the red ascot. He tossed it to the seat over and unbuttoned the large leather jacket. “Am I going too fast for you?”

Skull simply shook his head. Joker unbuttoned the last clasp and carefully revealed Skull’s bare toned torso. Joker licked his lips, taking in the sight of how hard his lover works hard to sculpt his body. Needing a better view, Joker shifted out of his seat and carefully straddled on his partner’s lap.

The blonde’s eyes widened at the bold move but he didn’t mind it. Joker took off his long coat and gloves, tossing it along with the discarded ascot, and let his hands slowly travel along Skull’s body. Feeling the bumps of his abs, strong firm pecs, and brushing his fingers against his nipples a little more than often. Skull let out small breathy moans every time his nipples would be brushed against. He gently gripped Joker’s waist and his grip would tighten each time Joker would accidentally (or purposefully) touch his nipple.

Joker smirked and licked his fingers. The touch of warm spit on his nipples made Skull hiss and leaned his head back on the wall behind him. He just barely saw Joker lick his lips through his mask, seeing the lust and love mix between the masquerade mask. He reached up and carefully took off Akira’s mask and now his, placing them nearby as he wanted to see his face more. No doubt his face was warm from how aroused he is and Akira smirked at the sight below him.

Akira leaned in and kissed his lips, one hand now cupping Ryuji’s face. Both boys were already shamefully hard at this point. Closing the little space between them, Ryuji pulled Akira closer and their crotches made contact. They both groaned in their kiss and Akira rolled his hips more, causing the blonde to choke out more moans. Ryuji took off his own yellow gloves and travelled one up to Akira’s hair. He caressed it, signaling the other that he wants to grip his hair hard. Attentive as ever, Akira let up on their kiss. “Go ahead. Pull hard.”

Ryuji dug his fingers in the black curls, gripped it roughly, and pulled Akira’s head back. Akira’s moan echoed in the shelter and Ryuji wishes he could have that sound recorded forever. Now it was Ryuji’s turn to take in how slightly undone his boyfriend his. A simple tug of the hair and Akira is a moaning mess. Needing more of him, Ryuji lessened his grip and pushed Akira back to him and kissed his lips.

Taking the initiative now, Ryuji licked Akira’s lips as he wanted entry. Akira let out a surprised sound but willingly opened up for him. The blonde helped himself to every space he could feel with his tongue: grazing it against teeth, pressing it up against the roof of Akira’s mouth, and having it dance with the other’s tongue.

After a few minutes they break away for a breath, panting against each other. “You got a little confident there, huh?” He ran his thumb on Ryuji’s cheek.

Ryuji grinned back. “Can’t let’cha… have all the fun now… can I?”

Akira smiled back and kissed him. “Guess it’s time to move on to the main event.” He smirked as he started fiddling with Ryuji’s cross belt.

Once he figured out the mechanism of the belt he tossed it aside and started palming Ryuji’s bulge. “Argh…!” Ryuji hissed threw his head back but not hard enough to hit the wall behind him. He couldn’t help but buck his hips at the warmth of Akira’s hand. He was, no doubt, hard. Akira fondled his boner and stroked him through the leather fabric. He was able to get a feel on how big Ryuji is and his pupils dilated. Decently big on the width side and it looked like it just barely reaches his belly button.

“Mmm… we might have a problem.” Akira hummed.

“Wh… what?” Ryuji peeked through one eye.

“I didn’t know your outfit was one piece. I can’t suck you off if your jeans is attached to your jacket.”

Akira had stopped stroking him and Ryuji looked down. Sure enough, there’s no way for his dick to spring free from the leather confinement.

“Oh…” Ryuji looked a bit disappointed.

“I have an idea. I’m just gonna cut a slit on the jeans okay?” He pulled out his knife and Ryuji swallowed another lump in his throat.

“P-Please don’t cut my dick off, dude.” He said shyly.

Akira chuckled, a little too sinister for Ryuji. “I’d never. Just don’t move okay? And whatever you do, don’t buck your hips.”

Ryuji leaned back and bit his lower hip as Akira placed the heel of his palm on the shaft. _Don’t thrust up, don’t thrust up, don’t thrust up, don’t thrust up, don’t thrust up._ Akira pinched a small piece of leather and easily made an incision with his knife. He cut the fabric downwards to see white fabric underneath. Right, he forgot that they still wore undergarments underneath.

“D-Dude, can’ya speed it up?” Ryuji hissed as he felt Akira dig his palm a bit onto his shaft.

“Sorry, almost done. Just gotta cut through your underwear.”

He repeated the same process and soon enough there was an opening. He pocketed his knife and nudged Ryuji’s dick to the opening. With a few pushes the member was out in the open in all its glory.

“Congrats. It’s a boy.” Akira smirked.

Ryuji groaned and hit his head on the wall. “Seriously? Don’t kill the mood.”

Akira leaned in and kissed him. “Sorry, had to.” He gave Ryuji a few experimental strokes and the blonde seems to enjoy it based on the grunts he makes. The blackette then added an extra hand and stroked him, amazed that both his hands barely fit with just the tip of the cock peeking out.

“S-Shit… ‘Kira, that feels good…” Ryuji said shakily.

“Mm, didn’t expect you to be big Yuji. I like it.” Akira cooed and Ryuji blushed even more at the compliment.

“Never thought… a dude would complement my di- ah!” Akira stroked him down slowly.

“Shh. Put your straight thoughts away for now and look at me.”

Ryuji snorted but opened his eyes and stared into grey eyes. The faux blonde’s pupils dilated and mouthed a ‘fuck’ as he witnessed Akira lick the tip with a flick of his tongue. “Go for it…” Ryuji whispered. Akira took the tip in his mouth, making Ryuji groan. “Ah, shit…” He ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of the other boy’s head.

Akira took his time as he teased the other just by licking the tip, tasting the salty precum that oozed out. Slowly but surely, he took more than just the tip and reached the shaft. Ryuji gripped the black curls and Akira hummed on the member, making Ryuji shiver. The blackette was over the moon that he’s sucking his best friend turned boyfriend, a blush forming on his pale skin.

Ryuji’s panted as his good leg was shaking at how stimulated he is. Akira seemed to have noticed so he soothed the leg by caressing it again. It works a bit and now the blackette was starting to pick up the pace. “Ah… God, ‘Kira…” Akira looked up and was turned on even more seeing Ryuji’s toned body, chest heaving, eyes tightly shut, and beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. He reached up to his nipple and started rubbing it as he went at a faster pace.

“Oh fffuuuck….” He could feel Akira’s tongue gliding on the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head. Ryuji peeked out of one eye and the image of Akira bobbing his head on his cock would be burned into the back of his mind for a long time.

The blackette let up and made a pop noise with a sigh of satisfaction afterwards. He continued stroking Ryuji’s now slicked cock. “You like that?”

“Yeah dude… s-shit…” The blonde nodded.

Akira smirked again. “Then you’re gonna love this.” He tilted his head slightly and made sure his mouth was coated with more spit. He placed the tip on his lips to make sure he was lined up perfectly. Without warning, Akira sucked down reaching the base instantly.

“Ahh fuck!!!” Ryuji felt the back of Akira’s throat and his good leg started bouncing again. He gripped the nest of black curls harder and made Akira stay there for a second, savoring the feeling. “H-Holy f-fuck… ‘Kira…” He pulled the other boy up by the hair and another pop sound came.

The raven haired boy licked a string of spit from his lips and smirked. “Told you you’d love it.”

Ryuji tried to catch his breath. “Shit dude. ‘Was good… ya gotta warn me though.” He wiped a few sweat beads from his forehead. “Thought I was gonna… come right there and then.”

“You can come in my mouth.”

Ryuji’s hand froze on his forehead. Did he hear him right? “…For real?” He said with a hint of surprise as he moved his hand from his face.

Akira smiled back. “Yeah. I don’t mind.”

He stared at him for a moment, blush written across his face. Ryuji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Can I… take control this time?”

“Of course babe.” A sincere smile and nod from Akira.

The blonde slightly adjusted himself on the seat so he could buck his hips better. Akira got into position and placed the member back in his mouth, causing Ryuji to bite his lower lip for a second. He held both sides of the boy’s face before speaking up. “Um… I’m just gonna… face fuck you. Just lemme know if uh… I’m starting to hurt you.” He said timidly and Akira just hummed.

He saw this move once when he had decided to search up some porn on his phone when he knew he’d be alone at home for a little while. Now’s good time than never.

With slow thrusts, Akira hummed as he enjoyed having his mouth penetrated. Ryuji could feel the other’s tongue again on the underside of his dick. “Your mouth feels… so fuckin’ good ‘Kira.” It felt _really_ good, in fact, better than he expected. He picked up the pace and let out breathy moans. “Fuck… tilt your head a bit babe.” Akira complied and Ryuji groaned again now that he could hit the back of Akira’s throat. “Ahh fuck yeah…”

A train passes by, drowning out the sound of Ryuji’s moans and lips smacking against skin for a moment. Once it was quiet again, breathy moans and slapping sounds echoed in the shelter. “Ahh… I’m close ‘Kira…” Akira could only hum with his brows knitted together. Ryuji thrusted faster like a piston. Akira humming on his cock was just driving him further up the edge. “Ah- sh-shit! ‘M coming…! F-Fuck!”

Ryuji threw his head and arched his back as he unloaded in his boyfriend’s mouth, groaning in satisfaction all the way. Akira swallowed each string of hot semen as he unloaded underneath the chair Ryuji occupied, stroking himself throughout being face fucked. Once Ryuji finished riding it his orgasm he went limp on the chair, feeling like mush and panting. That’d be his cardio for the day he thought to himself.

Akira detached from the member and panted as well, licking his lips and resting his head on the thigh of Ryuji’s good leg. He kisses it through the leather fabric and nuzzles into it. He felt his hair being gently rustled and looked up to the blonde. He looked back with half lidded brown eyes filled with love, caressing Akira’s face with a thumb. “You okay?”

The blackette simply smiled and nodded. “Never felt better.”

“Heh, I should be saying that.” Ryuji sat up and leaned down to kiss Akira on the lips. He looked further down and noticed Akira holding his own dick; a sheen of his own come coated the slit of the tip. Peering further, Ryuji sees Akira’s load splattered underneath him. “Damn dude. We’re you that pent up?”

“I guess so. Been busy budgeting our money, studying, planning our next move, all that fun stuff.”

Ryuji looked back at him with concern, caressing his face again. “Don’t stress yourself out dude. You worry me sometimes, you know that?”

Akira’s heart swelled. He is truly grateful to have Ryuji as his boyfriend. He smiled again at him. “Sorry. I’m okay though, promise.” He kissed the palm of Ryuji’s hand. “Better now since we did this.” He blushed.

The blonde blushed back. Sometimes it’s hard to get through Akira’s skull that he has friends he can rely on to divvy up some of the responsibilities. He’ll let it go for now so he smiled back. “We should clean up.”

Once they had put themselves back together and they cleaned up Akira’s mess with a spare handkerchief he brought with him, they headed out of the shelter hand in hand. Another train passes as they reach for the stairs. Once it quiets down, a question pops into Ryuji’s head.

“Hey, uh, Akira…?”

“Hm?”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Um… how’re you so… good at givin’ a blowie?” He blushes underneath his mask.

Akira chuckles. “I’ve bottomed for two or three different guys back in Inaba. Learned a two or thing from those encounters.” He turns his head to him. “I take it you liked your first blowjob?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ryuji frowns a bit.

Joker takes note of it and they both stop. “Something wrong?”

“Uh? Oh…” Ryuji kicks at the ground. “It’s… just dumb on my part is all. I just thought I was… special. Y’know, thinkin’ I’d be your first serious relationship and all.” He shifts his weight awkwardly. “’Course you’ve been in relationships before.”

Akira looked at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kisses his lips. “I should have been specific. Those other guys were just quick hook ups, nothing more.”

“O-Oh…” He blushes in embarrassment. “Man, I’m an idiot.”

Akira smiles. “You’re not an idiot. And… you _are_ special to me Ryuji.” He lifts his chin to look at his brown eyes. “You’re the first friend I’ve made since coming to Tokyo _and_ my first serious relationship. I’m really happy that it’s you.”

The faux blonde was as red as his ascot underneath the mask. He wraps his arms around Akira’s waist, hides in the crook of his neck, and groaned. “I dunno if I’ll ever get used to this sappy stuff.” Akira chuckles and scratches the blonde’s head. “But… I’m really happy that you’re my first relationship too.” He raises his head and smiles back at the blackette. “Hope we get to be together for a long time.”

Akira smiles back. “We’ll make it so.” He leans in for one more kiss. “The next time just us two come down here…” He whispers in a sultry tone in Ryuji’s ear. “You’d be the first to hit it from the back, if you’re up for it. I’ll even bring what we need to prepare.”

Ryuji’s face flushes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm sorry again for my thirst. (Not really).


End file.
